Long luxurious baths are a great source of relaxation for millions of people. Reading or writing in the bathtub, while a source of enjoyment, has always been problematic because it is often difficult to keep writing materials and books dry. There are a number of devices which relate to facilitating the ability of individuals to read and/or write in a bathtub. The patent literature discloses a number of prior art systems which show or disclose the use of tables or supports in a bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,753, for example, discloses a device for enabling a person, while bathing, to perform other activities including reading, writing, smoking and drinking. The device comprises: a main support bar having a telescoping support tube slidably and adjustably mounted therein, the main support bar being arranged to be pivotally mounted on a tub and the telescoping support tube being arranged to be releasably mounted on a tub; a clamping-bracket to pivotally mount one end of the main support bar onto a tub; a releasable mounting to releasably mount the telescoping support tube onto a tub; and a book holder supported by a support ledger onto the main support bar/telescoping support tube combination, the book holder having a pen/pencil holder built therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,036 discloses a bathtub book holding device that includes a bathtub rim clamping member with adjustable grasping legs and a top platform circular post to telescopically receive a T-shaped tubular connector which also receives telescopically a supporting beam member affixed to a rectangular planar book supporting member; the T-shaped connector replaceable with offset adjustable and non adjustable cross fittings to enhance vertical, horizontal and angular rectangular planar book supporting member ideal placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,313 discloses a device for erectly supporting an open book on a bathtub. The device has a planar member adapted to slide on the top side portion of the bath tub which has a length extending generally across the width of the bathtub, and a lateral trough extending across a central front portion thereof adapted to erectly support the open book. In the preferred embodiment the device is molded from plastic and has a peripheral top rim in which handles are formed therein on opposite ends. Two curved ridges adapted to extend below the top rim of the bathtub and maintain the tub table on the tub when it is slid therealong, extend downwardly from the bottom side portion of the tub table. The curved ridges may have feet on opposite ends to support the Tub Table on a supporting surface when it is not positioned on the bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. D330,985 discloses an ornamental design for a bathtub shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,125 discloses a reading stand for use in the bathtub on which is mounted a transparent waterproof container that holds the reading material and which has clips that are used to turn the pages without wetting them.
As can be seen from the above, most of the prior devices are complicated and cumbersome. It would be desirable to provide a movable and adjustable system which can be easily placed and adjusted to hold written material in or in association with a bath tub.
It would be desirable to provide a bathtub table mechanism which can be manufactured from a variety of materials.
It would be desirable to provide a table mechanism which can easily pivot to easily adjust for persons of different heights.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.